The present invention relates to games of chance. A game of chance employs an element of randomness, often in combination with knowledge or skill. The randomness is often introduced by shuffled cards, rolled dice, or machinery. The knowledge and skill arise from the player""s knowledge of the rules, choices or selections made by the player, and the player""s skill at xe2x80x9creadingxe2x80x9d the other players while not giving away the strength of the player""s own hand.
The present invention will perhaps most commonly be implemented with playing cards and will be described herein primarily in the context of a card game. The present invention may be implemented in forms other than a card game; the present application will thus discuss alternative implementations of the present invention such as a dice game, a computer game, video game, or slot machine game.
Games of chance are typically played in many environments, for different reasons, and in many different physical or graphical forms. For example, games of chance are often played in private settings, tournament settings, and in casinos. Players often play games of chance for recreation or entertainment purposes through pure competition without wagering, or, with wagering, as part of a gambling activity. In addition, games of chance may be physically implemented or represented using physical objects such as playing cards or dice and/or as a mechanized and/or computerized system. Often, games of chance evolve into numerous variations implementing a set of basic rules.
One example of a popular, and typical, game of chance is Poker. Poker may be played privately with our without wagering or in a casino setting, usually with wagering. Poker rules may be implemented using playing cards, with dice using a modified set of rules (as in the game xe2x80x9cYahtzeexe2x80x9d), and/or as a computer game that creates images depicting cards or dice. Also, Poker employs a basic set of rules but can be played in a number of different variations. These variations include, for example, the use of wild cards, the number of cards used, whether cards can be discarded and new cards drawn, whether aces are high or low, and/or the manner in which the cards are dealt (all face down or some face down and some face up).
The ultimate goal of games of chance is usually recreation, even when wagering is involved. Players can, however, become bored with a given game, with the result being that the player plays the game less. This is a particular problem with casinos and card rooms that derive revenue off of the game of chance. Whether played for pure competition or during gambling, the need thus exists for new games of chance that are new and exciting and provide entertainment and recreation for the players.
The following references were uncovered during a professional patentability search conducted on behalf of the Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,682 to Otuzbiryan discloses a card game in which in which Kings, Queens, and Jacks count as ten points, Aces count as eleven points, and number cards have a point value equal to their face value. Four cards are dealt, but one card is discarded resulting in a three card hand. The point values of the cards are changed to eleven if the hand contains three cards having the same face value. The point values are summed to obtain a total value for the hand. If numerical values of the hands are the same, the face values are compared to determine a winner. The hands have no minimum requirements, and it is not possible to obtain a zero. However, the point values of cards are summed only if the cards are of the same suit or if three cards in the hand have the same face value. The deck includes a Joker that has a value of eleven or can be used as a face or numbered card in any suit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,119 to De Lisle discloses a card game in which Kings, Queens, and Jacks count as ten points, Aces count as eleven points, and number cards have a point value equal to their face value. Five cards are dealt to each player, and a total value of the hand is computed as the sum of the cards in a given suit. The player wins if the players point value exceeds the dealer""s point value or if the dealer""s point value fails to equal a predetermined value.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,193 discloses a card game in which number cards are assigned a point value equal to their face value, with the Ace equaling one, and face cards and wild cards are assigned a value of one-half. The highest score is ten and one-half. Each player is dealt a two-card hand and can stand pat or can draw up to two more cards. All hands with a total value ending in one-half beats a hand with a total value that is an integer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,633 to Boylan et al. discloses a card game played with number cards having a numerical value and assigned to one of two suits and no-value cards having no numerical value or suit. The total of a hand equals a net total equal to the total of the added numerical values of cards of one suit less the added numerical values of cards of the other suit. The net totals of the hands are compared to determine which net total is closest to a predetermined winning total without exceeding the winning total.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,415 to Wisted discloses a card game in which the numerical values of cards are added to reach a predetermined unique point total of twenty-two points or near thereto. The values of cards are added in a manner similar to Blackjack but are dealt in a different manner.
The present invention is a game of chance. A plurality of representations of cards comprising Aces, Kings, Queens, Jacks, and at least one number card are provided. Each representation of a card has subordinate characteristics consisting of suits and face values. A point value is assigned to each representation of a card such that Aces are assigned the highest point value. Minimum requirements are established for adding the point values of representations of cards based on the at least a selected one of the subordinate characteristics. A set of four representations of cards are randomly distributed to at least one player. A total value for the set is then calculated by summing the point values of the representations of cards in the set meeting the minimum requirements. The total value includes the sum of up to and including four of the representations of cards in the set. Whether the at least one player wins is determined based on the total value of the set.
A game of chance. A plurality of representations of cards comprising Aces, Kings, Queens, Jacks, and at least one number card are provided. Each representation of a card has subordinate characteristics consisting of suits and face values. A point value is assigned to each representation of a card such that Aces are assigned the highest point value. Minimum requirements are established for adding the point values of representations of cards based on the at least a selected one of the subordinate characteristics. A set of four representations of cards are randomly distributed to at least one player. A total value for the set is then calculated by summing the point values of the representations of cards in the set meeting the minimum requirements. The total value includes the sum of up to and including four of the representations of cards in the set. Whether the at least one player wins is determined based on the total value of the set.